Palabras por cumplir
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: RedxGreen. El frio de la montaña siempre trae consecuencias.


Palabras por cumplir

La cara le ardía, tenía los ojos llorosos, apenas podía respirar por la nariz y los escalofríos eran constantes. Por poco que le gustase la situación Red tenía que admitir lo que era claro: se había puesto enfermo.

Siempre había odiado ponerse enfermo. Su madre no le dejaba salir de casa, no podía hacer nada que no fuese estar en la cama mirando las musarañas y aunque ahora su madre no estaba con él era como si lo estuviese pues cierto líder de gimnasio se estaba comportando como una.

-Green, estoy bien de verdad.

-no- respondió tajante el castaño- tienes fiebre, estas enfermo.

Red no hacía más que observar cómo se movía de un lado a otro inquieto buscando esto o lo otro. Hacia un par de horas que Green había llegado para visitarle y en cuanto le había notado así le había hecho ponerse ropa de abrigo, la cual nunca usaba, y meterse al saco.

-Te he dicho mil veces que esto pasaría, si me hicieses caso y bajases de esta montaña no te habría pasado esto.

Por más que Red intentase interrumpirle el monologo del castaño no se acababa nunca, se auto respondía todas las preguntas que hacía. El moreno no tuvo más opción que dejarle hacer lo que quisiese, después de todo sabía que Green solo se preocupaba por él y que no lo hacía con intención de molestarle.

-Green ¿puedes parar un momento? Pareces mi madre- en el fondo le hacía gracia, se comportaba como su madre pero cuando se lo decía se enfadaba.

-¡NO SOY TU MADRE!- dijo histérico, encima de que se preocupaba pro él se atrevía a decirle eso- ¡si vuelves a decir algo así me iré y te dejare morir de frio aquí arriba!

-Sé que no lo harías- contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa, le conocía demasiado bien- me quieres demasiado como para hacer eso.

La cara del líder empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate, Red sabía muy bien la situación en la que ambos estaban. Podía notarse lo que sentían a miles de kilómetros pero ninguno de los dos lo admitiría por las buenas, aunque cuando estaban solos la cosa cambiaba.

-Ca... ¡cállate idiota! ¡Y deja de hablar!

Red sonrió, a pesar de lo mandón y el complejo de madre que podía tener le gustaba que Green le cuidara. Se preocupaba por el más que nadie y podía decir orgulloso que era el único con el que se comportaba así.

Siguió observando al castaño preparar él te, había insistido en que se tomara algo caliente y por supuesto no había dado pie a rechazar la oferta. Se tumbó en la cama esperando a que el otro acabase.

-Red- el nombrado giro la cabeza para mirarle. De pronto se había puesto serio y eso era algo que no le gustaba- Deberías buscar otro sitio para que los entrenadores te reten.

-Este es un buen lugar- dijo sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, ¿Cuántas veces habían tendido esta discusión?- es difícil venir aquí y los guardias no te dejan acceder a la ruta a menos que tengas las medallas de Kanto y Johto es el lugar perfecto.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?- un tinte de preocupación cubría su voz- ¿Qué pasa con tu salud? Mírate, estas enfermo ¿Qué habrías echo si yo no hubiese venido?

-Esperar a que se pasase- le sonrió restándole importancia al asunto- estoy bien aquí, no tengo intención de dejar este lugar…. Al menos de momento.

El castaño no respondió, solo se mordió el labio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Red quien solo miro fijamente sus piernas. Green no lo entendía, el había conseguido ser un maestro pokemon, el más fuerte de todos los entrenadores, había rechazado el puesto de líder que él ocupaba y además el de campeón, podía tener todo lo que quisiese, entonces ¿Por qué no lo quería?

La mano fría del moreno sobre su mejilla le llamo la atención, alzo la mirada cruzándose así verde y rojo. La sonrisa del moreno le hizo relajarse, Red sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro, pero no quería que pensase más en ello. El entrenador acerco su rostro al del otro dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros.

-Deja de pensar, no vuelvo porque no quiera. Aún tengo que hacerme más fuerte y tengo mucho camino por recorrer y es un camino que tengo que hacer solo – hizo una pausa juntando los labios con los del castaño impidiéndole hablar- pero lo único que podría hacerme cambiar de opinión ante esto eres tú, así que no me lo pongas más difícil.

Le sonrió separándose ante el sonrojo que había aparecido en la cara del otro, se le hacía tan tierno cuando estaba así. Green no dijo nada, solo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Solo te pido que te cuides, no te pido nada más.

Mentira, le pedía que estuviese con él, que cumpliese todas esas palabras bonita que le susurraba al oído. Pero él no podía hacer nada solo seguir con su vida y esperar sus espontaneas visitas. Puede que no soportase esta situación durante mucho tiempo, pero de momento lo haría.

Fin


End file.
